1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self sealing disconnect for valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self sealing disconnect for an environmental control system that employs rack and pinion activated butterfly valves.
2. Description of the Background Art
The background art contains various examples of butterfly-type valves that are used to selectively permit or preclude the flow of fluids, such as air. Although these valves are useful for certain applications, none provide the functionality afforded by the disconnect of the present invention.